


Friendless friends

by Hardly_active



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardly_active/pseuds/Hardly_active
Summary: Misty Surge is a young unicorn that befriends Void Heart, a shadow creature who might also be a demon of some sort





	1. Meet your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I use he/him pronouns for Void Heart, but he's pangender.   
> I've added rough sketches of what the characters look like 'cus I'm still pretty bad at descriptions.

 

It was the most basic day. Misty had attended magic school, gone home and read about new spells. She noticed that she was a little low on food only at evening and gone to the store. However, when she went through he normal alley-shortcuts, carrying her groceries, the day went from basic to possibly the most unusual day she had had as of yet.

 

Her shadow had glowing white eyes. _It talked to her_.

 

“ _Ah, sorry for startling you, dear. I was just wondering if I could, uh… Take residence in you home. I’m new in town, and I really need a friend. I’ll pay you back in any ways I can! You seem like you’re studying magic, right?”_

Normally, Misty just walked away when there was something interrupting her routine, however, this wasn’t something you could just _walk away from_. She couldn’t dare to say no. That would disappoint this stranger, maybe even make it hate her (unlikely as it was, she couldn’t take the risk). So she played along, like she always did in unavoidable situations. She put on the friendliest smile she could in that situation.

 

“Of… course. How did you guess I’m studying magic?” Misty started walking again, while keeping her eyes on the shadow.

 

“ _Well, I imagine most young unicorns study magic, You see, I’m quite good at the subject, I’m sure I could teach you some things as thanks! I’m Void Heart, by the way. You can call me whatever you like, but that’s my name. What’s yours_?”

 

“I’m Misty Surge. What are you doing in my shadow, anyway? What are you doing in Canterlot?”

 

“ _Well, for the first question, I’m not really_ in _your shadow, it’s more like I_ am _your shadow. It still exists without me, of course, but I don’t exist without it! As for Canterlot, I snuck here in the shadow of a cart. Not many convincing lies I could’ve told there, so the truth’s best, I suppose. I think I’ll stp talking now, we’re entering a busier street._ ”

 

And so he did. Misty was weirded by the situation, why would Void need to sneak into Canterlot? She didn’t think too much about it, though, since the shade seemed nice enough. Hopefully it wasn’t just a façade.

 

                                                           ***

 

Void hadn’t thought Canterlot to be _this_ crowded. He wouldn’t let it stop them, though. He’d come here for the books, not the people. He’d been moving around for around a month, trying to find someone lonely or kind enough to take them in, but also talented enough to do what they needed to have done. Misty wouldn’t hear about his plans before she trusted him enough, though, and even then he wouldn’t tell the whole plan.

After over a thousand years of research and testing, Void would have a body. He just had to trust that he’d learned enough social skills to not ruin this.

 

                                       ***

 

Once they’d made it to the house, Void suggested a game. He couldn’t touch the cards, so card games were not a possibility and he’d learned in his time of observing ponies that Hoofopoly was not the best choice for building friendships. He spotted an old chess set in the closet, so he suggested it. He was mildly surprised when Misty lit up at the idea.

 

“Oh! Finally, a use for that old thing. You know, I used to be really good at chess, I just haven’t been able to really play it lately since… I don’t have anyone to play with… so I might not be that great anymore.”

 

“ _Hah, I’ve never even played it, so you surely have an advantage over me._ ” It wasn’t a lie, but Void had observed ponies playing it, so he still had some knowledge of strategy in chess.

 

They played by Void telling how he was moving his pieces and Misty doing the actual moving. Misty won the first few games, as Void hadn’t ever played before, and at that point she had gotten the hang of it, meaning that Void most likely didn’t have a chance. He won the second to last round, but he suspected that Misty had let him win. There wasn’t any proof, though. He requested for Misty to leave her books open on interesting pages next to the wall so that he could read at night, and was left with a dozen open books about magic in the living room when Misty finally went to sleep.

 


	2. Unfolding

Void and Misty spent many nights reading. Void had requested for Misty to borrow some books from the library for him and at evenings they would sit at the sofa while Misty practiced magic while Void read next to her, asking for her to shift the page and giving her advice on her magic every now and then. Misty had tests coming up, both written and practical and Void helped her whenever he could.

 

A few weeks before the tests, Void made the suggestion to help her during written tests.

 

“ _Now, this might sound weird, but I need you to trust me and listen. I can… sort of possess you, in a way. I’m not strong enough to take over your body or anything, but I could see through your eyes and talk in a way that only you can hear. I’ve read many books on magic in Equestria, and I think if you don’t know the answer to some question, I might!”_

 

Misty looked a little shocked, but seemed to still be considering it.

 

“What if we get caught?”

 

“ _There isn’t going to be any outward signs of possession, we’ll be fine! And if you don’t trust me, we can test it out, right here and now!_ ”

 

Misty and Void had spent weeks of being together basically 24/7, so Misty trusted Void, even though she still had a thousand questions about him.

 

“Have you done this before?”

 

Void stared at her for a moment. He knew he couldn’t spare any details that might compromise this friendship, so he thought his words through before giving a wide smile.

 

“ _Of course I have,_ silly~, _how else would I know how it works? It’s going to be safe for you, I promise.”_ He sounded about as sincere as he had any ability to in those last two words. He needed her trust.

 

“Well, I wasn’t too worried about safety. I trust you, Void. Let’s try it.”

 

Void centered around the parts of Misty’s shadow that touched her. Then he crept up the shadows on Misty’s hooves, way up to her head, where he aligned their eyes with hers.

 

Misty barely felt anything until Void’s eyes aligned with hers. I was like her head was dipped in cool water, until the feeling went away and was replaced by her mind slightly fogging for a few moments, before there was nothing except a slight weight in the back of her mind.

 

_You can hear me, right?_

 

“Yeah, I can”

 

_You don’t need to say it_

**You can read my thoughts??**

_Only the ones you want me to_

_This went well, by the way. We can stop, now, if you want_

 

**Yeah. Go ahead.**

 

 

And then, the feelings reversed. Her mind felt unbelievably clear for a few seconds and then it felt like her head was lighter and warmer.

 

 

                                                     ***

 

Void was feeling good about this. Once school went on break, he’d get a body. After the test were over (Misty felt very good about her performance in them, despite slightly cheating) Void asked Misty if she would help him with something important, and if she would be willing to write and draw down the schematics of it. She’d agreed.

_Soon, he’d have a body._

                                                   ***

 

Misty had written down incantations, drawn spell circles and learnt spells that felt way above her level, but Void’s encouragement really carried her through. They had gone to a jewel shop, apparently some gems had the ability to store great amounts of magic in them. Void had picked out the ones they needed, and told her how to fill them. It took a week to fill every crystal one per day, and Void urged Misty to take a day of rest on which she drew the spell circles on her cleared-out living room floor, arranged small candles with little shades on them on the circle’s side and made sure she had everything right. She wanted to do something big for Void as thanks for his friendship, and this was it.

 

 

                                      ***

 

 

The candles were lit, casting a shadow inside the circle that Void was in. Misty was running everything though her head in her circle, surrounded by crystals that glowed with the magic stored within.

 

“ _Are you ready?_ ”

 

“Of course, of course, yeah.”

 

Misty took a few deep breaths and started the incantation. She then casted a spell inside the other circle, on Void.

 

Something began emerging from the shadow, very slowly. The biggest crystal drained itself into Misty’s horn. The spell felt draining, but soon there was a big, dark, dripping sphere hovering over the circle. Misty cast another spell on the ball, encasing it with a purple light. The other six crystals drained themselves into Misty’s horn.

The purple light drained into the ball, and a slight gust of wind blew from it, scattering papers in tha room.

 

Void pierced into the ball and wormed his way inside. Soon enough, the sphere fell on the floor and deflated slightly from the impact, but just as soon it started to mold itself into a ponylike form.

But, just as quickly as it started to change form, it shifted the way it changed. The form it took was a bipedal creature with curved horns and the form of a heart in the middle of its chest that was darker than the rest of his body. Misty was a little concerned about how sharp his fangs were.

 

“ _Finally._ ” Void said as he looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers.

“ _You cannot fathom how long I’ve awaited for this"_

 

__


End file.
